neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Elders (Charmed)
The Council of Elders also known as the Founders and the Powers That Be and commonly referred to as just the Elders are a powerful group of elder Whitelighters who advise and govern the forces of good. Their purpose is to preserve the "greater good" by directing their Whitelighters to guide and protect witches and future Whitelighters. The Elders reside in the Heavens and communicate with witches through their assigned Whitelighters, giving them messages and warning them of impending threats. As prominent figures on the side of good, the Elders also intervene when they deem it necessary and discipline others when they break their rules. Although they are powerful and have great influence, the Elders are not the highest authority, being outranked by the Angels of Destiny and potentially greater forces. Book of Shadows .]] The Elders :As high-ranking force of Good, the Elders are the :highest level of guardian angels, they are also the :newer agents for Good, the Elders also guide and :direct Whitelighters and other charges. In times of :great need, the Elders can aid with their vast wisdom. Powers and Abilities thumb|Ramus hovering ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. ;Active Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other beings from one place to another. * Electrokinesis: The ability to create and project electricity or lightning. * Force Fields: The ability to create protective electrically charged force fields. * Invisibility: The ability to become unseen to the naked eye. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. * Thermokinesis: The ability to manipulate heat. * Power Stripping: The ability to strip powers from any being. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. * Portal Creation: The ability to open a vortex or portal to other locations, planes and times. * Premonition: The ability to see premonitions of the past, future or present. Only a few Elders possess this ability. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. * Power Granting: The ability to grant any number of powers to any being. ;Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to magically sense and locate beings anywhere in the world, unless they are dead or in the Underworld. * Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal from injuries. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after being destroyed by explosive powers. * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Membership Becoming an Elder thumb|Kevin gaining Ramus' powers. The council of Elders was originally believed to consist of high-ranking Whitelighters. However, it was later established that witches and other beings can become Elders as well. This was first shown when the Elder Ramus wanted to retire in 2002. Before he could move on, he was meant to pass his powers on to another destined Elder, later revealed to be the teenaged witch Kevin. thumb|Leo as an Elder. Additionally, it is also possible for Whitelighters not destined to become Elders to be elevated to this rank. This was shown after the Titans were released, when Leonardo Wyatt rose to this rank due to the love he shared with Piper Halliwell and his actions to battle the Titans. Known Elders Ramus.jpg|Ramus Elder Kevin.jpg|Kevin Roland-Elder1.jpg|Roland Elder_2OMG.jpg|Cecil Elder_leo1.jpg|Leonardo Wyatt Elder_Gideon.jpg|Gideon Elder_!.jpg|Adair Elder_! (2).jpg|Aramis Zola_1.jpg|Zola Sandra_1.jpg|Sandra Odin_10.jpg|Odin Elder_Ordinary1.jpg|Kheel Jonnah_Elder1.jpg|Jonnah Unidentified_Elder1.jpg|Unidentified Female Elder Unidentified_Elder2.jpg|Unidentified Female Elder 2 Elder_VCL1.jpg|Unidentified Male Elder Elder_Charrrmed1.jpg|Unidentified Male Elder 2 Kyle Brody 01.png|Kyle Brody Iota.jpg|Iota Notes and Trivia *Over the course of the series, the Elders underwent several changes. **In "Secrets and Guys", Leo tells Phoebe about a "group of elder Whitelighters" known as "the Founders". They get called "Elders" more frequently starting with "Blinded by the Whitelighter". They are also called "The Powers That Be" in "Once Upon a Time". **The Elders clothing has changed many times. Ramus was shown wearing a simple white robe. In Oh My Goddess!, all Elders wore golden robes. In later seasons, the Elders started wearing white and gold, multi-layered robes. Brad Kern stated in a season 8 commentary, that the clothing department could never get the robes just the way he wanted them. **In "Witches in Tights" it is stated that Elders possess passive abilities. This was contradicted in later seasons, when the Elders were shown capable of orbing on their own and shooting lightning from their hands. *In early episodes, it was stated that Whitelighters and Elders could only be killed by poison arrows forged by Darklighters. In later seasons, it was shown they could also be vanquished by other beings, such as the Titans. Additionally, the Elders also tried to kill Leo with lightning. *In the novel Leo Rising, Chris was shown to possess Electrokinesis. Because of this, some fans believe him to be half-Elder. However, novels are non-canon. References }} Category:Elders (Charmed) Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries Category:Telepaths Category:Time travellers Category:Portal Creators Category:Telekinetics Category:Invisibles